parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 7 - Dumbo and Hugolina Meet
Cast *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) Transcript *(out on the streets, Dumbo, Stephanie, Fifi La Fume, and Young Simba run along toward the castle) *Young Simba: Gee, did Hugo Hood really give it to you? *Dumbo: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Young Simba: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. *Fifi La Fume: Let me try it, please, Dumbo. *Dumbo: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Stephanie: You're pointin' it too high. *Dumbo: I'm not either. Watch this. (takes out his arrow, puts it onto his bow, and shoots it high into the sky) *Young Simba: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Stephanie: Right in Makunga's backyard. (Dumbo goes to investegate) Dumbo, you can't go in there. *Young Simba: Yeah. Makunga will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *Dumbo: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. *Stephanie: Wait a minute. Horace might tattle on you. *Dumbo: Yeah, Boo Boo. You gotta take the oath. *Stephanie: An oath? *Fifi La Fume: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *Dumbo: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Young Simba: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Dumbo: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Young Simba: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(as Dumbo enters the backyard, he hears two women giggling and playing tennis) *Padme Amidala: It's your turn to serve, Hugolina, dear. *Hugolina: Are you ready, Padme? *Padme Amidala: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh and hit the ball with tennis rackets) *Padme Amidala: I'm getting too old for this. *Hugolina: Oh, Dee Dee, That was a good shot. *Padme Amidala: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Hugolina: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Padme Amidala: It must be in there someplace. *Hugolina: Oh, Padme, you look so silly. (the two women giggle) Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! (as Dumbo arrives to pick up his bow, he and Hugolina meet when she tries to pick up her ball) Well, hello. Where did you come from? *Padme Amidala: Oh, please don't tell Prince Makunga. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Hugolina: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Padme Amidala: Oh, Hugolina, what a bonny wee boy. *Hugolina: Who does this young archer remind you of? *Padme Amidala: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Hugo Hood. *Hugolina: That's right. Only Hugo Hood wears a hat like that. *Padme Amidala: Yeah, and look at this keen Hugo Hood bow. (Stephanie sneezes) *Fifi La Fume: Oh, Sailor Moon, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *Stephanie: He snitched on us. *Hugolina: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. (the other kids obey) *Young Simba: Do you think it's safe? *Fifi La Fume: That's Hugolina. *Stephanie: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Fifi La Fume: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Stephanie: I told Dumbo he was shooting too high. *Sailor Moon: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Stephanie: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Fifi La Fume: Are you gonna marry Hugo Hood? *Hugolina: Yes, I will. *Fifi La Fume: Mama said you and Hugo are sweethearts. *Sailor Moon: Well, um... Yes. (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Young Simba: Did he ever kiss you? *Sailor Moon: Well, uh, no. But I'm forward to doing that since he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *Dumbo: You gonna have any kids? *Stephanie: My mom gots a lot of kids. *Hugolina: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *Dumbo: Oh, not Hugo Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Padme Amidala: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Prince Makunga. *Dumbo: That old Prince Makunga don't scare me none. *Young Simba: (echoing) I'm scared of Prince Makunga. He's cranky. *Padme Amidala: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Prince Makunga, challenge you to a duel. (takes out her toy musketeer sword as Dumbo takes out his toy musketeer sword before the two start fighting with them) Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *Dumbo: Death to tyrants! (Fifi squawks) *Young Simba: Slice him to pieces! *Padme Amidala: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. (Dumbo giggles) Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling) Mommy! *Young Nala: That's Padme Amidala, all right. *Dumbo: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Padme Amidala: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *Stephanie: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Padme Amidala: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *Dumbo: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Hugolina: Oh, Hugolina, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *Dumbo: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Hugolina: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *Dumbo: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Hugolina: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckles and kisses poor Dumbo) *Stephanie: They're kissing! (children continue laughing as Stephanie sighs) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts